mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Temporada de Buckball
, EUA) 6 de octubre de 2016 (España) 8 de noviembre de 2016 (América Latina) |guion=Jennifer Skelly |storyboard=Mincheul Park y Cat Tang}} Temporada de Buckball (en castellano: La Temporada de Cestiball; en inglés: Buckball Season) es el décimo octavo episodio de la sexta temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad y el centésimo trigésimo quinto en general. El título es similar al del episodio de la primera temporada Temporada de Cosecha. En este episodio, Applejack y Rainbow Dash entrenan a Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie para un próximo juego de buckball contra Appleloosa. __TOC__ Producción De acuerdo con Josh Haber, la inspiración de la historia fue reunir a los con . En orden de producción, este es el episodio diecinueve de la sexta temporada. Imágenes de producción de los storyboards del episodio fueron subidas a Imgur el 7 de febrero de 2016: con la versión " ", fechada el 17 de diciembre de 2015; durante la línea de Fluttershy al principio del segundo acto, con Pinkie Pie teniendo su estilo habitual de melena en lugar de su estilo de melena usado en Enfrentando el Temor. En Twitter a finales de agosto de 2016, Tim Stuby bromeó sobre el/los personaje(s) destacado(s) de este episodio que/quienes sería(n) "{2>\{■●{~" y/o " pony #7}}". Resumen Prólogo thumb|Rainbow Dash, la interruptora. El episodio comienza con Applejack sacudiendo manzanas muy concentrada. Cuando Rainbow Dash aparece y le pregunta qué hacía, Applejack explica que practicaba su "tiro a distancia". De acuerdo con Applejack, su primo Braeburn recientemente le alardeaba de que su equipo en Appleloosa podría vencer al equipo de Ponyville en el deporte del buckball. Rainbow Dash se ofende ante tal desafío y se apresura voluntariamente a defender el honor de Ponyville al unirse al equipo de buckball de Ponyville. Construyendo el equipo thumb|left|¡Juguemos buckball! Más tarde ese día, Applejack y Rainbow Dash llevan a Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow ahora se deja llevar por la fiebre del buckball, y Applejack decide cumplir con el desafío de Braeburn reuniendo un equipo para vencer al suyo. Debido a que Braeburn tiene un unicornio y un pegaso en su equipo, Applejack y Rainbow deciden realizar pruebas para encontrar un tercer miembro ideal, con Pinkie Pie en el equipo de práctica de Rainbow y Fluttershy en el de Applejack. En el campo de buckball de Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack reúne a varios ponis unicornios juntos y explica cómo se juega el deporte: los ponis terrestres serían la ofensiva y tratarían de patear la bola dentro de la canasta de encestar de su equipo; los pegasos serían la defensa e intentarían evitar que la bola entrara en el objetivo del otro equipo antes de ser lanzada de nuevo al poni terrestre de su equipo; y los unicornios serían el apoyo a los miembros del equipo ofensivo levantando las canastas de encestar y atrapar las bolas entrantes en el campo. thumb|Fluttershy y Pinkie son talentosas por naturaleza. A medida que la práctica se pone en marcha, ninguno de los unicornios intenta cumplir las expectativas de Applejack y Rainbow Dash. Sin embargo, Pinkie Pie muestra un gran talento en ser ofensiva, y Fluttershy es buena en bloquear la bola con su cola. Mientras Snails caminaba llevando un par de cubetas de agua, Pinkie Pie accidentalmente patea varias bolas hacia él, pero sin esfuerzo las atrapa en sus cubetas. Applejack patea varios balones más hacia Snails, y él atrapa ésos en una cesta también. Con el talento que tiene Snails para capturar la bola, Applejack y Rainbow Dash deciden que el equipo de Ponyville debería estar formado por Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Snails. Practica de buckball Fluttershy y Pinkie no están seguras de jugar contra Appleloosa en lugar de Applejack y Rainbow al principio, pero acuerdan cuando se dan cuenta de lo divertido que habían jugado. Con el fin de preparar a las dos para el próximo juego, Applejack y Rainbow las ponen en un riguroso entrenamiento. thumb|left|No puedes ser la mejor a menos que entrenes. Rainbow Dash obliga a Fluttershy a correr un circuito de obstáculos elaborado, y Applejack lanza balones hacia Pinkie para patearlos a las canastas de encestar. La intensidad del entrenamiento y la dirección de Rainbow Dash como un sargento gruñón causa que Fluttershy tropiece seguidamente. Cuando Applejack acumula en Pinkie la presión de no dejar a Ponyville fallar, Pinkie se agobia tanto que deja de lanzar los balones exitosamente en la canasta. Snails, por otro lado, permanece perfectamente calmado y concentrado mientras practica capturar los balones en las canastas. Applejack y Rainbow Dash se sorprenden por la repentina falta de talento de Fluttershy y Pinkie después de las habilidades que habían demostrado anteriormente. Razonando que sólo necesitan un poco de descanso, las dos entrenadoras eligen un día y les dicen que descansaran para el juego de buckball del día siguiente. En su camino a casa, Pinkie y Fluttershy se confían una a otra acerca de sus preocupaciones de dejar que sus amigas fallen. Sin embargo, se alivian por el hecho de que muy pocos ponis en Ponyville han oído hablar del buckball... ...hasta que numerosos ponis se presentan en la estación del tren para animar al equipo de Ponyville y verlas contra Appleloosa. Diversión y juegos total hasta que... thumb|El orgullo en todo el viaje de Ponyville sobre sus hombros. Después de su gran despedida en la estación del tren, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, y Pinkie se suben en el Tren de la Amistad hacia Appleloosa. La inquietud de Fluttershy y Pinkie se hace aún peor cuando Applejack menciona que Ponyville estaría planeando un desfile en su regreso y Rainbow sugiere la posibilidad de una felicitación por la princesa Celestia. Incapaces de lidiar con la agobiante presión de decepcionar a sus amigas, Fluttershy y Pinkie confiesan a Applejack y a Rainbow que ya no quieren jugar al buckball, y escapan disgustadas. Applejack y Rainbow se dan cuenta de que se enfocaron tanto en hacer que el juego fuera importante para ellas que arruinaron lo que lo hizo divertido para Fluttershy y Pinkie. Después de encontrar a los dos escondidas en el vagón de equipaje del tren, Applejack y Rainbow les dicen que no tienen que jugar contra Appleloosa y que las reemplazarían en su lugar. Sin embargo, debido a que no habían entrenado ellas mismas, les piden a Fluttershy y Pinkie hacer una práctica contra ellas antes de que el juego contra Appleloosa comenzara. thumb|left|Ganar es no darle importancia a la presión. En un campo de buckball cerca de Appleloosa, Applejack y Rainbow entrenan contra Fluttershy, Pinkie y Snails. Con la presión de dejar a Ponyville fallar ya no sobre sus hombros, Fluttershy y Pinkie son capaces de jugar mucho mejor. Applejack y Rainbow revelan que su "entrenamiento" fue establecido para ayudar a mostrar lo increíble que Fluttershy y Pinkie son cuando se divierten, y piden disculpas por poner a las dos bajo tanta presión para ganar. Cuando Fluttershy y Pinkie todavía se preocupan por dejar a sus amigas fallar, Snails les aconseja simplemente no pensar en ello, un enfoque con el que acuerdan. Epílogo thumb|¡"P" para Ponyville"! Tiempo después, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, y Snails juegan contra el equipo de Braeburn en buckball, y la puntuación empata cinco a cinco. Cuando Fluttershy y Pinkie se preocupan por ganar, sus amigas les recuerdan que no deberían pensar al respecto y simplemente divertirse. En los segundos finales del juego, Fluttershy y Pinkie logran anotar un punto y ganar el juego. Braeburn elogia al equipo de Ponyville por hacer un buen juego y se propone en pensar muy en serio para su revancha. Fluttershy y Pinkie le dicen que no se ponga demasiado serio, debido a que el secreto del buen buckball es sólo divertirse. Resúmenes oficiales Dicovery Kids "Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy sorprenden a todos porque resultan ser los mejores jugadores de Ponyville. Así que Applejack y Rainbow Dash los entrenarán contra Appeleoosa . Pero las atletas estrella pierden la ventaja y al parecer perderán el juego." AT&T U-Verse " team.}}" Discovery Family " . But when the pressure’s on and the players stop having fun, Ponyville’s newest star athletes lose their competitive edge and quite possibly the biggest Buckball game in history!}}" TV Guide " .}}" Verizon FiOS y Zap2It " .}}" Citas Referencias Navegación en:Buckball Season